The LEGO Batman Movie (Film)
The LEGO Batman Movie may refer to the LEGO Theme. For other uses, visit The LEGO Batman Movie (disambiguation). The LEGO Batman Movie is a spin-off movie for The LEGO Movie, the movie will focus about Batman who created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. The movie will include many diffrent characters from DC universe like Robin, Batgirl, The Joker and many more. LEGO will release sets based on that movie. Plot The movie starts out with Batman saying "Every movie starts in black" and DC and Warner Bros. logo shows up. There is a police aircraft in the background and two cops are riding it. The aircraft gets hijacked and the Joker shows up. Joker tells the officer that the greatest villains are coming to town. And then a montage is shown of all the villains in Gotham. Then Mayor McCaskill appears and it turns out to be Batman. Batman starts fighting villains as he is singing his new song. Batman then confronts Joker and Joker tells Batman to "catch his greatest enemy". But Batman says that Joker means nothing to him, leaving Joker in a sad mood. Batman then goes through a crowd and goes to the adoption to make some kids smile. Batman comes to the Batcave and is welcomed to the Batcave by the Bat-Computer (Siri), he then eats his lobster thermador and watches a movie without anyone. Alfred then says Batman is invited to the gala, where he goes to, Bruce Wayne meets young Dick Grayson who seems to be a huge fan of him. Dick follows Bruce around when Bruce is lovestruck by Barbara Gordon, the new police commissioner. Bruce unknowingly adopts Dick and then Barbara makes an announcement. She talks about how Batman never caught a villain because they keep getting away and how she wants to team up with Batman. Bruce is shocked to hear this, but then the villains come and attack. Batman and Barbara capture them luckily. Cast Voice Only *Jenny Slate as Harley Quinn *Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth *Michael Cera as Richard Grayson/Robin *Rosario Dawson as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Zach Galifianakis as The Joker *Mariah Carey as Mayor Mayor McCaskill *Billy Dee Williams as Two-Face *Héctor Elizondo as James Gordon *Conan O'Brien as Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Jason Mantzoukas as Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Doug Benson as Bane *Zoe Kravitz as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Kate Micucci as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Riki Lindhome as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Channing Tatum as Clark Kent/Superman *Jonah Hill as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Adam DeVine as Barry Allen/The Flash *Chris Hardwick as TBA *Eddie Izzard as Lord Voldemort *Seth Green as King Kong *Jemaine Clement as Sauron *Ellie Kemper as "Phyllis” Heroes in the Movie Villains in the Movie Brick Film Contest On Rebrick a LEGO Batman Movie Brick Film Contest was happening there the 3 grand prize Winners got thier video presented in the DVD of the movie. Trailers File:The LEGO Batman Movie - Batcave Teaser Trailer HD File:Wayne Manor - The LEGO Batman - Movie Teaser File:The LEGO Batman Movie - Comic-Con Trailer HD File:The LEGO Batman Movie – Trailer 4 Trivia *The character and vehicles designs is inspired by the 60s Batman TV series and by the actors. *It is unknown, why the Rogues forgive Joker in the end. Useful Links *Official movie website Category:2017